Ferb's Goodbye
by Galaxina-the-Seedrian
Summary: After Candace finally busts her brothers, how far will Linda go to make sure Phineas and Ferb are safe? And when Phineas goes missing, how far will Ferb go to make sure HE's safe? Meanwhile, Perry gains a rather annoying new partner. IS BEING REWRITTEN! STAY TUNED
1. Temporary Sneak Peek

**What Have We Done Wrong**

_Sung by: Phineas, Isabella, Candace, D'jango, Baljeet_

_Solos: Phineas, Isabella, Candace_

**Phineas: **I remember when we first met, like it was yesterday

Like the back of my hand

Oh how I wish I could say

Goodbye…goodbye

Like a blink of an eye I see the memories pass by

Yes, Ferb, it's no fun, 'cause I'm the only one-here

Goodbye…Goodbye...

What have we done wrong?

What did we do?

What did we ever do to deserve this pain?

If I could turn the hands of time I'd go back to the time

Where we'd build things together

Or just bust a rhyme

I know this is a clichéd song

But really, what have we done wrong?

**Isabella: **[spoken; looking at Phineas from a distance] Ugh, this isn't fair!

**D'jango: **[spoken; looks at Isabella sadly]Phineas and Ferb only wanted everyday to be the best day ever. For everyone! And they were punished for it.

**Baljeet: **[spoken; glares at Buford] I hope you're proud, Buford!

**Buford: **[leaves with an angry grunt; however, we all can tell he feels guilty]

**Isabella: **[walks over to Phineas and puts a hand on his shoulder; sings] I remember when we first met, across the street

But now you're gone

Like a bullied Baljeet

**Baljeet: **[spoken] Hey! What's that suppose to mean?

**D'jango: **[roughly elbows Baljeet in the arm; spoken] Shut-up. You'll ruin the moment.

**Isabella: **[looks up to the sky, trying to make sure Phineas doesn't hear her; sings] We'll never be the same; things will be dull and plain

I hate seeing him this way, it's sad and it pains me to say

Goodbye…but goodbye…

What have we done wrong?

(**Background singers: **What have we done wrong?)

What did we do?

(**BgS: **What did we do?)

What did we do-

(**Isabella/BgS: -**To deserve such pain?)

**Isabella: **If I could turn the hands of time I'd go back to

The day that I met

Both Phineas and you

I can't believe that you're gone

Just tell me

**Phineas and Isabella: **What have we done wrong?

[Goes to Candace in her room looking mighty proud of herself as she talks on the phone; the music livens up]

**Candace: **[spoken] I've gotta say, this is probably my best day ever, Stacy!

**Stacy: **[spoken] Your best day? But your parents sent Ferb to England. You do realize that you may never see him until your late twenties, right?

**Candace: **[spoken]Please. Phineas will probably make some doohickey that'll bring him back. And when that happens, it'll be busting times two.

**Stacy: **[spoken] Whatever. I hope you know what you're doing.

**Candace: **[hangs up and puts down her phone; sings as the music goes to something similar to "Busted"] B-U-S-T-E-D, you're busted!

Yeah, that's right; I warned the both of you

They finally saw your evil sides, and now your duo is utterly through

You're busted!

Yeah, this time I won the fight

[Music starts becoming sad again]

Yet I wonder, was it worth it, was I wrong, or maybe was I right?

[Music goes back to "What Have We Done Wrong" tune]

I remember when I met you, like it was yesterday

Sure you both were annoying

Yet now I just can't say

Goodbye…goodbye…

What have we done wrong?

(**Phineas: **Like it was yesterday!)

What did we do?

(**Isabella: **It's just so hard to say)

What am I the one who deserves this pain?

**Phineas: **[sings] If I could turn the hands of time, and freeze it as well

**Isabella: **The beginning, we would all stay their

**Phineas and Isabella: **Then was better, we can tell

**Phineas, Isabella, Candace: **Yes we know this is a clichéd song

We know some words are terribly wrong

We know that this is a clichéd song…

[Tune of "Where Did We Go Wrong" plays as D'jango and Baljeet walked over by Phineas and Isabella]

**Phineas, Isabella, "D'jango, and Baljeet: **[sings] What have we done wrong?

Please tell me

What have we-?

(**Candace: **[sings along] Done wrong?)

Where did we go-?

**Phineas and Isabella: **Won't somebody tell me?

**All: **What have we done wrong?

[Song ends. On the plane Ferb's on, he looks out the window down at Danville. Still having a blank face, a single tear runs down his cheek as he turns away from the window]

**A/N:**

**This is only a sneak peek. Yes, I made up most of the lyrics, and made up the song myself. Of course this song was inspired by "Where Did We Go Wrong?" from Phineas and Ferb. **

**Why did Ferb leave?**

**How did Candace bust them?**

**Why do Candace and Buford feel bad?**

**But most of all, I ask you this fans…**

**Where…**

…**is…**

…**PERRY!**

…**No, seriously. Where is he? I forgot to put him in this sneak peek.**

**But really, you'll find this all out in my newest story "Goodbye Ferb". Title stinks, but I hope the plot will at least make you want to read it. Also, I am going to use this song again. Depending on the reveiws, I might change it. Once I put chapter 1 or the prologue on, the lyrics come off.**

**Please read and review!**


	2. Prologue

**Enjoy my first Phineas and Ferb story!**

**This takes place after Phineas and Ferb: Across the 2****nd**** Dimension**

**Phineas is 10, and Ferb is 12**

**Theory states that Candace is indeed 17, because in the movie Candace claimed that she is a year younger than Jeremy, who was getting an interview for a college at the time. She also mentioned that Jeremy was going to college after that summer, so either he was going to college early, or most likely he was 18.**

**P&F**

**Prologue**

He grinned as Phineas struggled to stand. The young prodigy was more stubborn than he thought, but that only made torturing him a lot more fun. As for Phineas, he had no idea what was going on. He had not an inkling of what was happening. All he knew was that he was captured by some psychopath who wanted to rule the universe and beyond, using his technological skills to do so.

"Never," the ten year old hissed, but sensed an even darker grin.

Who ever this guy was, he wasn't just a mere threat, but something worse. Something so bad, that only few were above that evil. He seemed to have no soul, even though every human had one.

The mysterious shadow laughed as Phineas felt a jolt of electricity coursing through him. He fell forward to the ground, nearly whiting out. The voice asked again, "Will you help me?" but more menacingly this time. It didn't sound like he was giving him any other option, yet Phineas still nodded no. His body felt nearly paralyzed, but he managed to stay focused.

"Your will's much stronger than I thought," the voice said, "Strange, usually this doesn't happen. Ah, well. I haven't used mind-control in a while, have I?" 

Phineas grunted trying to move. He managed to see an easy get away through a window. He still had his jetpack; a prototype, but still it could be enough. That wouldn't matter though, considering the fact he couldn't move for the moment. There was a sudden aching in his head, as if someone was trying to take over. He wouldn't give up without a fight, however.

This time, it was the shadow's turn to grunt. "This'll be easy," it denied, "We have ways of making people like you crack."

"Can't…I won't…" Phineas felt so weak, he barely finished his sentences.

The shadow knew very well that Phineas wouldn't be able to keep this up forever. The jolt of electricity went through Phineas again. It was all going black for him. He couldn't believe how these last two weeks were for him. They were the worst, and this moment wasn't helping. The worst of it all was that he knew for a fact that after this he'd never see his friends or family again; he'd never Ferb or Isabella again. In fact, after this they'd be nothing but a dream. Before he fainted, he felt fresh tears rolling down his face…and then, nothing. He had completely forgotten. His memory had become a blur. The one thing he could think have that had any meaning now was these simple words…

_What have we done wrong…?_

Other than that…nothing; and it went so well the first day of August…

**A/N:**

**What do you think? Like, dislike, unknown? Your opinion is what matters.**

**Now that I'm thinking about it, I might change the title of this story. The title's a bit dull, in my opinion.**

**I hope you liked it. But seriously, where's Perry? He never even mentioned Perry! Ugh!**


	3. Chapter 1 Nightmares

**Sorry about the wait; my computer had a virus. But now it's working again! :D**

**So, anyways, enjoy!**

**Chapter 1: Nightmares**

Ferb's head shot up almost instantly. He panted heavily as he put his hand over his heart. He turned over to Phineas' bed. He was still there, sleeping peacefully. Completely unharmed by whatever that thing in his dream was. Ferb sighed in relief at the sight.

Lately Ferb had been getting the same dream over and over again, each one getting longer. No one knew about the dreams. Not even Phineas, the one he told everything to. He didn't want anyone to worry about him. And besides, he wasn't one for talking anyway.

But what did it mean? Who was that shadow? Why did it need Phineas' help in the first place? Ferb sighed, _I'll think about this tomorrow. _With that, he layed down to sleep, but not without taking another glance at Phineas. The fear still wouldn't leave him...

"Hey Ferb," Phineas said; obviously he was talking in his sleep, "I know what we're gonna do today...*snore*"

Ferb chuckled before falling back to sleep. Phineas talked again, "Hey...*yawn* where's Perry...*snore*"

_Doobee doobee doo-wah, doobee doobee doo-wah. A-GENT P!_

Perry walked into his secrat lair under the backyard, which was the way the day usually was for him. Everyday was the same for him, sad to say. And he was finally getting sick of it. Sure he didn't mind doing missions; in fact, Dr. Doofenshmirtz actually made them...exciting? That didn't seem like the right word. What mattered was that he liked the missions. Still, it wouldn't hurt if they just gave him one day-off, right?

But no, they had to give him something else for his efforts.

"Good morning Agent P," Major Monogram said, "You're probably wondered why we called you in so early."

_Well, yeah, _Perry thought, agravation rising, _It's three in the morning._

"I'll make it short," Major Monogram said as if reading the number one agent's mind, "As you know, some of the OWCA trainees have graduated, and are now rookie agents."

Perry gave a slow nod, eyeing Major Monogram. Why would he ask such a dumb question? He went through the same training when he was younger. And besides, he had heard the news from Agent O about a week ago. Why would they talk about this now?

"What you probably don't know," Major Monogram continued, "Is that one of the rookies have become...uh, how to I say this...stubborn."

_That still doesn't answer the question of why you woke me up in the middle of the night, _Perry thought.

"So we decided, since your skills are unmatched by anyone, that we would make him your temporary partner. Just until he's willing to listen."

Perry's eyes grew wide. _You can't be serious, _he thought _This has to be a joke. No way am I gonna work with some stubborn rookie! I work alone._

"You'll be meeting him later today," Major Monogram said, "Just wanted to give you a heads up."

_Sometimes I hate you so much._

"That is all."

With that the screen turned off. Perry's eyes became dull as he left his base. He'd make them pay one of these days. After all the saving he did, they give him a partner? He wanted no such thing. Not after...

_Perry was just a little platypup when he was taken into the OWCA. He had no recollection about his biological family, but as young as he was, he didn't seem to have a care in the world. The first agents he got to know was agent Pinky the Chihuahua, and agent O; Olive the Otter to be exact. The three got along great, all having but one dream: to become the greatest agents together._

_That dream could only be given to one of them, however._

_Weeks later, Perry began training with Agent W, a dark-grey wolf. Agent W was the one who found Perry after his family dissapeared, and had taken him under his wing...paw. Before Perry, it was Agent W who was the number one agent. However, he had no host family, and was a loner with a somewhat dark adiditude. He both influenced, and trained Perry with rigorous tasks and missions that many of the trainess thought would've killed him. Before anyone knew it, Perry had even surpassed Agent W. That is, some would beleive it were true. Agent W had left the OWCA for a mission of his own. No one, not even Perry knew where he went._

_After that day, Perry went on to becoming the greatest agent anyone has ever seen._

He would never sink as low as to gaining a partner. Never! Not in a million years! Perry sighed heavily, _It's only temporary. What could go wrong?_

**A/N:**

**Hope you liked it. Next chapter, comin' up!**


	4. Chapter 2 Danni and Applejack

**Chapter 2: Danni and Applejack (No, not from MLP)**

That morning, a gleeful squeal was heard throughout the entire neighborhood. Maybe even the whole Tri-State area if possible. This squeal was from none other than Isabella Garcia-Sharpio, who beside her was a red-headed girl wearing a cow-boy hat and a Fireside Girl's uniform. Isabella gave the girl a hug saying, "Danni! It's been so long since I've seen you!"

"Right back at'cha," the red-head said with a southern drawl, "So, did ah miss anythin' while ah was gone?"

"Well, right after you left," Isabella said, "A nice boy named Phineas and his family moved into town. We've been friends for years. What about you?"

"Nuthin much," Danni groaned, "The famine in the south of the Tri-State Area was so bad we barely had time for anythin' fun. However, I did find someone..."

"Oo," Isabella said, "Who is he?"

"Well, ah'll show ya," Danni said. Isabella gave a confused stare as Danni let out a loud whistle. "APPLEJACK!"

"...Applejack?"

At the call of its name, a pigmy goat galloped in. It let out a cheerful "bah" then began panting like a dog. Danni picked up the small goat in a craddle position and grinned at Isabella. "Izzy," Danni said, "This here is Applejack. Ah found him a few weeks after the move back to the south those years ago."

"Aw, he's so," Applejack let out a burp, entoxicating the air between the two old friends, "Uh...cute."

"Yeah, he eats alot," Danni said sweating a little as she waved the air away, leaving Applejack in on arm, "Amazingly, he's still fit enough to live many more years to come."

Applejack let out another "bah", and if you were in Isabella's shoes, you could swear that you saw him grinning and nodding. Isabella shook her head and smiled. "Well, since you're here, why not I introduce you to the gang back at the Flynn/Fletcher's?"

"Sure, just let me ask Aunt Lizz, and we can get goin'."

_Later..._

Perry was sleeping between his two owners, Phineas and Ferb, as they went into planning for the day. It was the first day of August, and they wanted to make it extra special. But while Phineas went on about making the world's biggest amusement park, he noticed Ferb staring off in space. Even stranger, Ferb seemed...worried.

"C'mon, Ferb," Phineas said nudging his brother, "You've been acting weird all day."

"What do you mean," Ferb asked."

"Well, first of all, you didn't even respond to my question."

"I was thinking of the answer."

"Really?"

"Yes."

"...So Ferb, what do you think about Vanessa?"

"Huh? Oh yeah, sure."

"See," Phineas pointed out, "You're not even paying attention. You're always so focused unless there's something on your mind."

"Really, Phineas," Ferb assured, "I'm fine."

"You sure?"

"I'm positive."

Phineas sighed, "Alright then. If you say so."

"Hello my friends."

Baljeet walked into the backyard with a laptop in his hands. Phineas and Ferb waved to him as he walked over to them, and opened his laptop. "Take a look at this."

On the screen on the laptop was what appeared to be a new article. Phineas read, "An electrical impulse of what looks to be an aurora has spread through the state of Washington, and is causing major blackouts. Scientists have confirmed that the aurora is spreading throughout the united states, and possibly the world."

"Ridiculous, no," Baljeet said, "There is no way an aurora could be spotted in the USA. They are only spotted at the Arctic and Antarctica. The nerve of it all!"

"I don't know Jeet," Phineas said, "What about the blackouts?"

"Mere coincidence," Baljeet said, "I am a man of science, Phineas, but even when scientists have their claims I still have my own."

"Fair enough," Phineas admitted.

"Hey Phineas," Isabella said walking into the backyard with Danni and Applejack behind her. Unbeknownst to them, Perry awoke and snuck away to his secret lair. Unbeknownst to anyone but Applejack, who carefully eyed the platypus. _You have _got _to be kidding me..._

"What'cha doin'?"

"Talking about an power outage in all of Washington."

"Hey, wasn't that on the news last night," Isabella asked.

"No, I dun think so," Danni replied, "I watched the news last night and saw nuthin of the sort...of course I fell asleep on the couch in the middle of it, so maybe it's possible."

"Hey, who's your friend," Phineas said, obliviously changing the subject.

"This is my old friend Danielle Alexandria," Isabella said, "Danni, this is Baljeet," she motioned, "Ferb," motioned again, "and Phineas."

"Nice to meet y'all," Danni said. Her eyes gazed mainly at Ferb, however. _Wow. He's pretty cute _she thought with a giggle. "What's so funny?" Isabella asked confusedly. Danni snapped out of trance and said, "Uh, sorry 'bout that. ah was, uh, off in my own little world, ah guess."

"That's okay," Phineas said, "Although I could've sworn I saw a pigmy goat come in with you."

"What," Danni looked down to where Applejack was...or where he _was _that is. "He dissapeared again?"

"Your pet dissapears too," Phineas asked, "Our pet platypus, Perry, dissapears everyday."

"Really? I didn't see a platypus when I came in here."

The group looked at the empty spot where Perry was.

"Hey, where's Perry?"

_Doobee doobee *shot*_

"Good morning agent P...again," Major Monogram said; now that he thought about it, maybe it would be better if he told him about giving him another partner in the morning instead of 3 AM. Ah well, it was too late to change anything now, even if Perry was probably mad at them. "Anyway, it seems like your partner is running late, so I'll explain you're mission. Dr. Doofenshmirtz is at it again..."

_Surprise, surprise, _Perry thought sarcastically.

"Our resources tell us that he has created some kind of laser. We're not sure what exactly it does, but it's too risky to let it slide. You're mission is to destroy the laser before he manages to fire it again."

_Again?_

"You're probably wondering why I said again," Major Monogram said, "Our resources also told us that he fired the laser last night."

_Just like the aurora...could he have...?_

Just then, one of the entrance doors opened with a sound that was similar to the scratching of a chalkboard (this door was old and rusty, and not to be used again). Sliding in was Applejack, who ended up crashing into the wall. The sight of the goat shocked Perry, who jumped out of his seat ready to fight. He had no idea who this goat was, but an intruder was an intruder. Before anyone could say anything Perry went after Applejack, who quickly reacted with a quick dodge, roll, and flipped to his feet.

The two glared at each other darkly, while on the inside the two were surprised by the other's actions. It was then that Applejack noticed Perry's hat.

_A fedora _Applejack began to digest the information _You can't be serious! You're a secret agent?_

_But of course _Perry telepathically responded _why so surprised? Also, why are you in MY base?_

_You're a platypus! A freakin platypus! Worst still this is your base! Of all the agents I had to be partnered up with, it had to be a platypus!_

_Partnered up? _Perry responded confusedly. Then horror struck him as Major Monogram said, "No need to attack him Agent P. This is your new partner, Agent G."

Perry eyed Applejack who eyed back. Applejack was obviously younger than Perry was, but not too much; three years younger at the most. Despite the age difference, when on hind-legs, Applejack was about an inch or two taller than Perry, and had a bulge on his stomach. The goat smelled of apples and butter like he had just left a kitchen after hours. But he also smelled of vomit, much to Perry's dismay.

Perry motioned to Applejack with annoyance in his eyes, Applejack having a similar expression, only he looked like he wanted to cause murder. It made it very awkward for Major Monogram to say, "Yes...he's you're partner." By the looks of things, Perry was still not convinced. There was always a side of him that was stubborn, and now couldn't have been a more wonderful time. Hopefully, you'd know how sarcastic that last comment was.

Applejack let out a short "bah" as if he were groaning, and took out his fedora and placing it on his head between his horns. It was the same as Perry's, only it had a white stripe rather than a black one. The reason was that he was a rookie. If you were a trainee, you wouldn't have a fedora. If you were a rookie, like Applejack, you would be wearing a fedora with a white stripe. If you were a fully trained agent, you'd be wearing a fedora with a brownish-red stripe (much like the one Peter the Panda was wearing). Perry, being a class all on his own, wore the fedora his mentor gave to him before he left, a fedora with a black stripe. This was all the proof Perry needed to know that Applejack was indeed an agent. A rookie, but still an agent.

This was going to be a long day...

**A/N:**

**Man, this chappie stinks -_- The other chapters will be better I'm sure.**

**There's gonna be quite a few OCs in this story. You'll see. Of course, probably not for a little while. Ya see, because I'm already working on three P&F stories not even working on them because of the horrid writer's block, I have decided to be making and posting two chapters for each; and until the two chapters for my other two stories are up, this will be on hiatus...unless I lose patience. Then I'll work on this some more.**

**Also, there will be a few musical numbers. This is a P&F story! This HAS to have singing! Why? Because I am a HUGE (weird) lover of musicals and I hold onto that title with a strong, powerful, kung-fu fist of doo-oom!**

**So anyways, I hope you liked the story, and I hope**


	5. READ: Episode Announcement and Story AN

**Sorry, this isn't a chapter, but an announcement about an upcoming episode of Phineas and Ferb! Do you remember "More Than Meaps the Eye" and the ending fake trailer about "Meapless in Seattle"? Well, that trailer isn't fake at all! Its in the season three episode list of Phineas and Ferb on Wikipedia! EEK! We get to see Meap again! And maybe Baloony (I hope he pops for what he did to Doof)! XD**

**Wait a minute...I'm angry at a baloon, who supposedly harmed Doofenshmirtz, a cartoon character, emotionally...not only that, but I've been obsessing over Meapless in Seattle, a supposedly fake episode for Phineas and Ferb, so much, that I checked Wikipedia everyday to see if it was going to be an episode for real...**

**I HAVE MADE A REALIZATION! I NEED TO GET A LIFE!**

**Nah, just kidding, I already have a life. Making fan fics is just a starting point for me becoming a full-length author/artist someday...and maybe a hobby, too.**

**And about the next chapter, I'm working on it. I annoy myself with the fact that I keep changing plans to make it easier for me; and with new plot ideas piling in, I might forget about some of my other stories, AGAIN. Maybe I should start making one-shots, and slowly make them into full length stories? I dunno. I have different projects to do, I haven't even gotten to the next chapters of my other PnF fics. I guess I have no choice but to rewrite "Like Father Like Son" a tad bit and "Phineas and Ferb the Lion King" alot, and focus more on "Ferb's Goodbye" until its done. That seems like a good idea.**

**Usually when I make these types of announcements it makes me determined to write the next chapter right away, so I can assure you the next chapter won't take too long. It'll hopefully be out this week. Maybe somewhere this weekend, or even today if possible.**

**Thank you all for your reveiws! Galaxina-the-Seedrian signing off~**


	6. Please Read! No More Chapters!

**Dear beloved readers,**

**I am sorry, but I cannot continue this story; nor can I continue any story. I have come to realize that writing fan fics is complete waste of my time. Its completely childish. And so, I have decided to never write again, and will never return to this site.**

**Goodbye, everyone forever...**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**APRIL FOOLZ~! XD**

**You guys probably didn't fall for that, did you? Anyways, sorry for the wait, guys. ^_^;**

**Enjoy! :D**

**Chapter 3: Good Old Slapstick and Plot Device**

"Okay, let me get this straight," Danni said, unable to comprehend what she was just being told, "Y'all build these crazy contraptions everyday, and by the afternoon it all disapears?"

"Yep," Phineas said, "Though Ferb does most of the work; I just draw the blueprints."

Ferb nearly smiled. It was nice to be apreciated. Phineas went on, "But at the moment, Ferb and I can't seem to think of anything to do."

"Creator's block, huh," Danni said rubbing her finger on her chin thoughtfully.

"You could say that," Baljeet ecplained before anyone could say anything, "Sometimes it takes a little longer than usualy to start on a project, but they've never missed the deadline."

"They nearly did once," Isabella said, "Remember when you didn't want them to build anything during the climb up Danville Mountain?"

"Don't remind me," Phineas said nearly twitching, "Its times like those where Candace actually would seem sane."

_**"I heard that!"**_

"...I said that out loud, didn't I?"

"Yes," Ferb replied, "Yes you did."

"Like I've said before," Phineas said, "I could learn alot from you about talking less."

"Ya know, if it helps, have y'all evah built jetpacks this Summer?"

Ferb's heart nearly stopped. Did she just say jetpack?

"Can't say we have," Phineas grinned at Ferb, "Well Ferb, I guess we know what we're gonna do today."

"You can help too, Danni," Isabella said.

"Count me in!"

_~Meanwhile, during the slapstick...hey, what do you know, more slapstick!...I like Perry's theme song better~_

_Are we there yet?_

_No._

_Are we there yet?_

_No._

_Are we there yet?_

_No._

_Are we-?_

Applejack was cut off by Perry sharply turning his head at him. Perry immediatly grabbed the annoying goat by the horn and pulled him up to him face. _Before you finish, answer me this, _Perry growled, _If I said no to the exact same question you've been asking for the past twenty minutes, what makes you think I'd say yes anytime soon?_

_...Perry?_

_Yessssss?_

_We're about to hit a strangely shaped building._

_What kind of comeback is-wait, what? _Perry turned his head back and released Applejack's horn. He let out a horrified gasp as he, Applejack, and his vehicle went straight into the windows of-.

_~Doofenshmirtz Evil Incorperated~_

The platypus themed plane crashed into the floor, just barely missing a shocked Dr. Doofenshmirtz who let out a small scream before realizing that for once he wasn't harmed. There was a long pause.

_...Perry?_

_WHAT?_

_...You should really be more aware while you're driving._

_URRRGH!_

"Perry the Platypus, how unexpected of you," Doofenshmirtz said completely ignoring what had happened before, "And when I mean unexpected, I mean COMPLETELY EXPECTED!"

The evil scientest took out a remote from the pocket of his coat, and pressed the only button on the mechanism, which of course activated a trap. A long pole quickly rose from the floor. Before either Perry or Applejack could react, a lasso shot out from the top of the pole and tied the both of them up, making them hang like a tetherball. Due to it only being made for the one, Perry, they two nearly suffocated. Doofenshmirtz shrugged, "Okay, I admit, it wasn't completely expected, I mean, how the heck was I suppose to know you were going to bring back-up? Am I too tough for you now, Perry the Platypus? Hm?"

_Actually, I totally agree! _Applejack laughed earning a kick in the back of the leg.

"Who are you anyway?" Doofenshmirtz said jabbing a finger at his nose (not _in _his nose! Idiots...).

Applejack, being an animal, only let out bleats that Doofenshmirtz could not understand. _Yeah, I'll tell you my name. But before I do, I just wanna say that you are an ugly man. Seriously, you must've been hit by an ugly stick! You must've fallen off of an ugly tree, and hit every single ugly branch on the way down._

Perry stared with a dull glare, _Applejack._

_I mean really, my heart would ache for this poor platypus had I not known what pain he's going to bring into my life._

_Applejack! He can't-!_

_You're SO ugly-!_

"I have absolutely no idea what you're saying," Doofenshmirtz interrupted, "You'd think that the OWCA would make translators for you agents. Ah well, since your a goat, I'm going to assume that your name is Gary."

_...What?_

"You know, since Perry's a platypus and his name starts with a p, and then there Peter the Panda, and Herman the Hedgehog, you know what I mean."

_MY NAME IS NOT GARY! ITS APPLEJACK YOU UGLY BAS-!_

"Backstory time!"

_Wait, what?_

_~Back stories are boring. BACK WITH PHINEAS AND FERB!~_

The blueprints for the jetpack were drawn, and everyone was getting to work. Although Ferb was a little worried, he found it only a coincidence that there just happened to be a jetpack in the dream he had. After all, it was just a dream, right? More like a nightmare, but still, only a nightmare. Ferb was a very logical person, and for that reason rarely over-reacted, and because of his way of thinking was usually right. But he was also very stubborn, a trait which can be good and bad all at once.

But like I said, Ferb was usually right. He brushed the thought off and helped his brother with the jetpacks. Yet he couldn't help but feel that something didn't seem right...

"What are you doing?"

_"Right on cue," _Ferb thought as the five turned to Candace. She was mad about whatever they were doing, as usual.

"We're building jetpacks," Phineas said, "Wanna help?"

"No, I will not-jetpacks? Ooh, you guys are so busted," and with that Candace ran back inside, "I'm telling mom!"

"Okay...tell her what?"

Danni's eyes went dull as she turned to Ferb. "Well, that was...interesting."

Ferb didn't answer. Just blinked. _"This guy doesn't talk much, does he," _Danni thought to herself. Phineas then said, "That's our sister, Candace. I talked about her before."

"Oh yeah. I don't see what's wrong with her sanity," Danni admitted, "Its her temper that I'm worried about."

In merely a few minutes the jetpacks was made. One in particular was small, and didn't look like it was completely finished. Ferb just stared. Exactly like in his dream...nope. Still a coincidence.

"Phineas, what was this one for," Isabella asked.

"That was a prototype," Phineas explained, "We actually make these all the time. Right Ferb...Ferb?"

Ferb could've told Phineas that he had some strange feeling about the whole thing, but the last thing he wanted to do was to worry everyone. After a small pause Ferb nodded in agreement. Phineas eyed him, obviously knowing something was wrong. He sighed. He'd have to talk to Ferb later.

_~Doofenshmirtz Evil Incorperated...and again I'm bored *shot*~_

Doofenshmirtz went on with his very depressing backstory, which to be perfectly honest, Applejack couldn't care less about. He looked pretty darn annoyed. _Do we have to sit through this whole thing? _Applejack asked.

_Of course! _Perry exclaimed as if Applejack was being ridiculous, _That one of the most important parts to the mission!_

_That, or you sympathize over him._

_Can you blame me if I do? His life is depressing._

_Well, why don't we escape while he's distracted?_

_That would make him feel worse._

_...Dude, I'm starting to worry about you. I say we escape and beat him up. I won't let him get away with calling my Gary._

"...Behold! The Hackinator! I tested it just last night. With it, I can hack into the computer of my goody-two-shoes brother, Roger the mayor," Doofenshmirtz said with loathing at the name of his sibling, "And post pictures with my hand going like this," Doofenshmirtz made and L with his fingers, "Yeah, you see, cause he's a loser. I gotta tell you, this seems more like a prank than a scheme to take over the Tri-State area, but while I'm at it I could post the same pictures all over!"

Perry suddenly looked a little worried. Applejack rolled his eyes. _Jeez, its just a picture!_

_That's not it, _Perry replied, _If that was his inator, then he didn't cause the arora. If it wasn't him, then who?_

_I think you're over-reacting._

_They were right about you. You are annoyingly stubborn._

_I thought I was just stubborn._

_Nah, annoyingly stubborn fits._

_...I don't like you._

_Right back at-cha, Gary._

_Okay, THAT'S IT!_

Applejack began thrusting, causing himself and Perry to start swinging. Doofenshmirtz didn't pay attention, as he was just about to activate him Hackinator. The two agents swung higher, and higher, and higher, until the swung to the point of going in a circle. This had just enough force the tear the lasso off the pole, much to Perry's surprise. After the two managed to squeeze out, Perry stared at Applejack baffled only for a few seconds.

_How did you get us to escape so quickly, _Perry asked.

_Jail-Breaking is my best subject, _Applejack bragged, _Now, let a real agent show you-._

Perry then leapt out and kicked Doofenshmirtz on the back of the head in one swift movement. Applejack stood there, his mouth agaped in shock as the two enemies began to battle.

_~Meanwhile with...Oh, we're with Candace! That's a surprise.~_

"I'm telling you mom, they're making jetpacks!" Candace yelled into her cell-phone.

"Honestly, Candace, this is getting old," Linda, who was at an antique convention with Lawrence, said calmly.

"But I'm serious," Candace protested, "I see them flying outside right now!"

"Listen Candace, I have to go," Linda said, "There's a vase here I've been planning to get."

"But mom-!"

"Bye, sweetie," and with that she hung up.

Candace groaned. "Great. Just great. Even during most of the Summer, she STILL doesn't beleive me. I could've used my phone's camera to take a picture of-"

"YEE-HA!"

Candace looked out the window as Danni did a few loops outside, followed by Isabella, who did a twirl. As Candace truned away angrilly, she didn't notice Phineas and Ferb chasing after Baljeet, who didn't know how to control the jetpack. Danni and Isabella looked at eachother and then went to help Phineas and Ferb.

"-well, that," Candace continued, "But the evidence would probably be destroyed in a matter of seconds. My best chances is to keep an eye on them all day until mom gets home then I can bust them. Its the perfect plan!"

Candace turned back to the window, only to see that the five children were not in the backyard. "...Oh crud."

"Baljeet, press the red button!" Phineas called as Baljeet went out of control.

"Bad things happen when you press the red button!"

"Jeet, you watch way too many action movies for your own good," Isabella said, "Now do what he says! You're about to hit a tree!"

Baljeet turned to the tree, screamed, and then did as he was told. Out from the jetpack came a parachute which pulled him away from the tree and higher into the sky. He then gracefully landed onto the ground moments later. Phineas, Ferb, Isabella, and Danni landed by Baljeet, who vowed never to use another jetpack again. "And that's why you listen to Phineas," Isabella said helping Baljeet up to his feet.

"...And Ferb," Phineas said with a smile.

"Right, and Ferb."

_~Man, this chapter is long. Good thing too, I had better start writing this length of chapters~_

The Hackinator blew up into smithereens, with only a screw hitting Applejack hitting Applejack on the head. As Doofenshmirtz went flying out of the building yelling "Curse you Perry the Platypus!" Perry walked over to Applejack, smirking. _You were saying, goat? _He asked, mockingly.

Applejack shook his head and glared after staring jaw-dropped at what the platypus had just done. _Listen, just because you can kick this guy's sorry butt, doesn't make you the number one agent. That my friend was all luck._

_You know, you're really starting to get on my nerves._

_Right back at-cha, ya demon-spawn of a dauck and a beaver._

_...You know what? I'm not even mad at you. You stick with you opinions. _Perry said calmly as he began to walk away, _Now come on. If we're gone for too long our owners might get worried._

_Fine, fine...Mr. Bossy._

Applejack stepped onto the same screw that hit him on the head. He picked it up and noticed that is seemed to be...glowing. A blueish green glow.

_C'mon, Applejack!_

_Uh, right! _Applejack put the screw inside a pocket hidden by his fur (an attribute which every agent of the OWCA had) and followed Perry.

**A/N:**

**Sorry that took so long. Hope you liked it. Remember to review~! :D Sorry if it looks bad, I had to rush. Once I finish the story, I might make a rewrite...emphasis on might...yeaaaaah. ^^;**


	7. Chapter 4 Big Brother, Best Friend

**REMEMBER: THAT LAST AN ABOUT ME QUITTING THIS STORY WAS A JOKE!**

**Danni: Hello, y'all. I'm Danni.**

**Applejack: And I'm NOT Gary. **

**Danni: And we're here on behalf of Galaxina-the-Seedrian.**

**Applejack: Yup.**

**Danni: You're all probably wonderin' were she is right now and why she can't talk to y'all herself. Well, she took a look at the reviews and…**

***meanwhile***

**Me: 24 REVEIWS! OMGOMGOMGOMGOMG! THIS IS THE BEST DAY OF MY LIFE! *continues babbling***

***Back with Danni and Applejack***

**Danni: Let's just say she's been like that all day…ALL…STINKEN…DAY…**

**Applejack: Luckily, we just purchased some earplugs. So while she's going all fan-girl on us, we'll be uploading the next chapter for her.**

**Danni: Hope y'all enjoy. **

**Applejack: I'm sure I won't! *is hit on the head with a shovel* OW!**

**Warning: I may have put Buford a little out of character; but I don't like him THAT much, so, whatevs.**

**Enjoy everyone!**

**P/F/P/F**

**Chapter 4: Big Brother, Best Friend**

The gang put the jetpacks in the garage. Ferb found it odd that their inventions didn't disappear for once, but brushed it off after Perry and Applejack came in, followed by Buford. "Oh, there you are Perry," Phineas said, earning a chatter.

"What up," Buford said.

Danni glared, "Oh, hi Buford."

"Danielle," Buford said almost mockingly, "I thought I smelt cowgirl in here."

"You two already know each other," Baljeet asked.

"Yeah," Isabella said, "You guys didn't move here until after Danni left. I, Buford, along with some of the other Fireside Girls, was still living here."

"Oh, right, you and Buford lived here longer than we did," Phineas said.

"Yup," Danni said, "And it gave me enough time to get properly acquainted with the local bully, and his cute little goldfish. How's Biff, by the way? Swimmin' a few laps?"

"Don't bring Biff into this," Buford said, glaring.

Isabella quickly walked between the two of them, afraid that they might begin fighting. "How about we all go to my house for some ice cream," Isabella said in an effort to change the subject, "We've got mint and Rocky Road now."

Danni and Buford calmed down almost immediately, and with the rest of the group, agreed. Buford eyed Baljeet in a threatening matter.

"Just as long as 'Jeet here doesn't forget the marshmallows," he said.

"For the last time, you could've just as easily brought them yourself!"

As Buford gave Baljeet a noogie, Applejack walked over to Danni. She looked over to the goat and grinned, picking him up, only to set him by Perry. Applejack looked back at Danni, who kept smiling as she said, "You should probably introduce yourself. We're gonna be visitin' them for a while."

Applejack looked back at Perry, glaring. Perry glared back, letting out a low growl. Neither even thought of hurting each other in front of their owners. They simply did what seemed to be a staring contest. Phineas, Ferb, and Danni all looked confused.

"Funny," Phineas said, "Perry's never disliked anyone before."

"And Applejack's the sweetest pygmy goat you'll ever find," Danni claimed.

Perry shot a shocked look at Danni.

Applejack = Sweet?

What game was she playing? If Applejack was sweet and lovable, he hated to see what was irritable in her eyes.

Everyone left to Isabella's, hearing Candace pondering how she could bust her brothers. She then noticed them leave, and groaned, thinking that the inventions had disappeared.

"I give up," she said as she plopped face first onto her bed.

The group came in, with Vivian greeting them in the pace she would usually speak to Candace with. Especially to Danni, considering she hadn't seen her in a while. Perry and Applejack wandered over to Pinky, who jittered happily to see them.

_Hola, Perry, _he said, _looks like you've met Applejack already._

Perry looked shocked at Pinky. Applejack smiled and said _Hola, Pinky._

_Hola, Applejack._

_You two know each other?_

_Yup, _Pinky said, _the rookie training takes place in my division of the agency, remember? I had to volunteer into helping watch them._

_Oh yeah, _Perry slowly nodded as he processed this, _How bad was it this year?_

_Terrible, man, terrible, _Pinky said plainly,_ the lil' pups just kept running around doing nothing but say "we want ice cream" over and over again!_

_Are you sure you're not talking about Isabella's cousins, _Applejack asked.

Perry didn't dare ask how Applejack knew about Isabella's annoying little cousins.

Pinky, while no one but Perry and Applejack were looking, rubbed his chin thoughtfully.

_Maybe…my memory is going. Then again, I'm lucky to have a longer attention span than other dogs._

"Hey, AJ," Danni called, "Come here for a second."

Applejack immediately obeyed, acting like a dog, as usual. Perry eyed the goat but turned back to Pinky, asking, _how is it that he acts kindly towards you?_

_Acting up on you, huh?_

_Enough for me to strangle him like a cat._

Pinky growled looking around for a moment, when he realized that it was just a metaphor.

_I know AJ can be annoying, but be patient with him. He was already with Danni when the OWCA chose him, you know._

Perry cocked his head. _Really, _Perry scratched where his ear should be._ That doesn't happen often._

_The thing is, _Pinky went on, _his owner found him somewhere. He was never brought up by another agent like you or me; he was brought up by humans. So naturally, he tries to think like one. And guess what humans think of platypuses?_

_They don't do much, _Perry quoted. _It's enough to have my owners say that every day. Now I'm gonna have to hear it from my partner, too? _

_Life's a cruel mistress, cold and unforgiving, _Pinky said.

Perry chuckled. _That sounds like something Ferb would say._

_Well, I hope you'll be able to get over this, _Pinky began walking over to Isabella. _He is gonna be your partner for a while. You might as well live up to being his mentor._

_I highly doubt it, _Perry said more to himself than to Pinky as he followed his friend.

.

.

.

That night, the group sat outside in Isabella's backyard, around a campfire they had just made using the outside furnace. Applejack seemed to stare to deep into the flames.

"What's Applejack doing," Isabella asked curiously.

"I dunno," Danni said, "Every time he sees fire, he stares at it for at least three hours, or until someone takes him away from it. I always wondered why."

_Sometimes I just stare into the flames and think about how small we all are…_

_Applejack…what are you talking about? _Perry asked, a bit freaked out.

Applejack didn't answer. Pinky patted Perry on the back, silently telling him to ignore Applejack.

"So, what are you guys gonna do tomorrow," Danni asked Phineas and Ferb.

"We dunno," Phineas answered, "The future holds many mysteries…or at least Ferb says so."

"I'm impressed," Danni said, "I remember you sayin' that you two are step-brothers. In all truth, you act as if you're blood-related."

"Is that a bad thing," Phineas asked, knowing the answer already.

"Maybe it is," Buford said carelessly, earning a glance from everyone there, "Maybe it isn't. Come to think of it, how come we haven't seen you build something by yourself?"

"Because I've never built anything by myself," Phineas said, "I always build things with Ferb."

"And what ends up happening afterwards? They disappear!"

"Where are you getting at," Isabella asked, eyeing him.

_Where is he getting at, _Perry wondered, hoping it wasn't anything he'd regret.

"Well, I've been thinking," Baljeet's eyes widened at this, earning a glare from Buford, "and maybe, just go with me…Beanpole's a jinx."

"WHAT?" Everyone yelled, out loud or telepathically. All except for Ferb who simply turned to Buford with his usual blank stare.

"How could you say that?" Phineas nearly yelled. That was rare of him.

"I'm just saying," Buford said with no remorse whatsoever "Do you have any other explanation, Dinner Bell?"

"No, but I know it wouldn't be because of Ferb," Phineas retorted.

"You don't know that, and neither does anyone else here."

"You don't know what you're saying, Buford!"

The argument went on. No one had ever seen Phineas willingly disagree with someone before. Not even with Buford. He was usually someone who was fine with someone's opinions. But then again, when Ferb was brought up only to be insulted, he had always reacted. Just, never this badly.

Before anything else could be said, Isabella walked in between the two, pushing them away from each other. She glared at Buford. "I think you've said enough."

"I was only-."

"Phineas, Ferb, it's time to come home!"

Phineas and Ferb turned to their mother's voice and then to each other. They had completely forgotten what time it was.

"C'mon Ferb," Phineas said, calming down, "It's getting late."

After the goodbyes, Ferb picked up Perry and went ahead of Phineas. Phineas' smile was wiped off as he turned to give Buford a death glare. After that, he happily followed his brother home. Buford didn't know whether to be completely fine with this, or very scared. Just then, Isabella began scolding him.

"HOW COULD YOU SAY THAT ABOUT FERB?"

"Like I was going to say, I was only stating my opinion."

"That's a cruel opinion if you ask me."

"Why? You ignore Ferb all the time, and you don't see anyone else complain."

Isabella let out a sad sigh. He was right. She did ignore him.

"But I would never say anything like that," she said, "You know, if it weren't for Ferb, Phineas wouldn't be how he is today."

"Yeah, right," Buford said sarcastically.

Isabella's glare deepened to the point of intimidation. Isabella was not stronger than Buford, but she did stand a chance against him, and could give him a bruise or two.

"Listen," she said, trying to stay calm, "Phineas told me himself that, before he met me or anyone else in Danville, Ferb was the only person he ever considered a friend."

Baljeet and Danni gave each other shocked glances, as did Applejack and Pinky. Buford's expression only changed when he could hear the sound of guitars playing.

**Isabella: When Phin was a bit younger**

**He never thought to wonder**

**Or seek how many other people he could meet**

**He had blueprints to draw**

**Didn't think he needed anyone or anybody**

**To make his life complete**

**But there was one person he cared for**

**He knew he would be there for him**

**His big brother, best friend forever**

**Like two peas in a pod, they did everything together**

**Every single always changed**

**They always tried to seize the day**

**They shared their hopes**

**They shared their dreams**

**People miss that more than I realized…it seems.**

Everyone turned to stare at Buford, smiling. Buford sighed and said, "Fine."

**Danni, Buford, Baljeet, and background singers: His big brother, best friend forever**

**Like two peas in a pod, they do everything together**

**Isabella: And if Ferb was to go away**

**Phin hopes that he would stay~…**

**His big brother best friend…forever~…**

**Forever~…**

The music stopped as the song came to a close. Isabella's eyes became misty at the thought of the two brothers separating. Buford stayed silent. Should he feel guilty? He didn't want to lose the argument. Isabella knew that well, and glared at him. "You don't even care, do you?"

"Hey, I'm an only child," Buford said, "I have no idea what a sibling bond is like. So I couldn't care less."

"Your logic makes me wanna pound you," Isabella said with quick and threatening pace.

Buford flinched. "Uh, I think I heard my mother calling," Buford said backing away to the fence door, "I'll see you chumps later."

And with that, Buford ran off. There was a long pause in the remaining group. As Applejack leaped onto Buford's chair earning a stern glare from Pinky, Baljeet broke the silence by clearing his throat awkwardly and saying, "I better get home, too. My parents are probably worried."

So Baljeet left as well. Danni gave Isabella a soft smile and put a hand on her shoulder. The smile turned into a sly smirk as she said, "You like Phin-boy, don'tcha?"

"Huh," Isabella looked surprised.

"I see it in your eyes, hun," Danni said, "I know when my best friend is sniffin flowers, and I surely know when she's head over hooves for a boy."

Isabella giggled. "You are one sly fox."

"Thank ya kindly, Isa," Danni said, giving a small chuckle, "You best not worry too much about Phineas and Ferb right now. Remember, their brothers, after all. If anythin's botherin' them, they'll definitely sort things out together."

"You're right, Dan," Isabella said, "But what if something like that did happen?"

"It won't," Danni said in a carefree matter, "I may have only known those two for a few hours, and I can see that nothin', absolutely nothin', can tear them apart."

Applejack nodded, but wasn't noticed until he fell off the chair he was sitting on. Isabella and Danni began to laugh as Applejack seemed to give them a cheesy grin. Perhaps Danni was right. Maybe nothing can tear those brothers apart…

…Almost nothing…

**A/N:**

**Danni: And there you have it folks. Now we've got a little deal for y'all. :3**

**Applejack: Who wants to see me and Perry sing "What is this Feeling (Loathing)" from the great musical, Wicked? Well, if the reviews hit thirty, you will get your wish! :D**

**Danni: Now we know what you're thinkin': Shouldn't Perry and Doofenshmirtz sing it? Well, who does Perry hate more right now: Dr. D or Applejack?**

**Dr. D/Applejack: Which of us is more annoying?**

**Perry: DON'T MAKE ME CHOOSE!**

**PLEASE REACH THIRTY REVEIWS AND BEYOND! XD**

**Danni: Ah great, they broke the sound barrier. These earplugs are useless now.**

**Applejack: Again, please review. Thank you for reading. You guys are awesome. **


	8. Chapter 5 Nightmares Part 2

**Hiya! I've finally figured out how to continue this without it being confusing and/or stupid! But before we begin, I have several announcements. **

**YOU MUST READ!**

**First, about the "What is This Feeling" song, due to how long it took for people to review, and because the reviews didn't reach thirty, I couldn't wait anymore; besides, how am I suppose to make that work? Maybe I'll make it into a one-shot or something.**

**Next, my eldest sister is getting married this Saturday! I have been spazzing about this for about a year and a half now, and it's finally happening~! XD I am going to be a bridesmaid, while my other older sister, known on this site as cynda1, is the Maid of Honor. Why am I telling you this, you ask?: **

**Well, first of all, MY SISTER IS GETTING MARRIED! I have been spreading this news everywhere, especially my church (even though most of them there already know). **

**Secondly, the wedding is in a different state from mine, and we're leaving on Thursday night, so I won't be here from at least Friday to Sunday, the day of which we return. **

**Third, and most importantly (to the site, of course, not to me), a few weeks after I learned about my big sister's ingagement, I wanted to make the sequel to Ferb's Goodbye based on a wedding...no, none of the main kids get married, neither does Candace. The sequel, mind you, takes place many months later in Spring Break, during which the wedding was suppose to be in, but things changed due to a cruise that my sis and her fiance are gonna go on...it's complicated. And NO it's not because of the 2012 fiasco that claims that the world will end. Let's face it guys, this has happened several times in the past and was proven wrong all of those times; I highly doubt it will happen now. So, no, I do not beleive in the "2012". Anyways, continuing, because the wedding is so close that I can literally smell it, I am going to write the sequal along side Ferb's Goodbye. Yes, I will work on Ferb's Goodbye more often, but expect a new story by me up tomorrow. I at least wanna get it started before the wedding.**

**Moving on, I wanna also talk about another story I'm working on, "Across the Psychotic Dimension". I am taking requests, and NO I REFUSE TO STOP TALKING ABOUT IT UNTIL MORE THAN FOUR PEOPLE REVEIW IT! I'm also taking requests, and after chapter nine I will be taking requests on one-word requests. I'm currently working on chapter eight, at the moment.**

**Anyways, I think that's it for now. Enjoy the chapter~! :3**

**P/F/P/F**

**Chapter 5: Nightmares, Part 2**

_C'mon, Applejack!_

_Uh, right!_ Applejack put the screw inside a pocket hidden by his fur (an attribute which every agent of the OWCA had) and followed Perry.

Dr. Doofenshmirtz had landed in a garbage truck, and witnessed his arch nemesis and his new lackey fly off in the now damaged platypus themed plane. His angry groans were muffled as a pile of garbage fell on top of him. The pygmy goat above saw this and snickered, earning an angered chatter from Perry, who since this "demonic spawn" comment struggled not to throw his partner off the plane to his untimely demise. If on Doofenshmirtz knew...

Later that evening, Dr. Doofenshmirtz had returned home, covered in garbage. Norm had asked his "father" if he was alright, which he replied, "I AM NOT YOUR FATHER!". Of course, not even venting his inner rage that had been building up over the years since he was a lawn gnome wasn't making him feel any better about the situation. Perry now had a partner. A PARTNER! As if fighting one was enough, now he had two fighting him. How he was going to take over the TRI-STATE AREA now was beyond him.

After taking a shower, he put on clean clothes and began to clean up his broken inator. Now usually the inators would self-destruct only in the main power-source, to cause less of a mess if-and, for the most part, when-it ever exploded. This time, the main power source of this particular inator was hidden in the base of the machine, which made the whole thing disperse, causing peices of the machine to scatter all over. This, obviously, caused more problems and twice as much work. In fact, by the time he was done cleaning up the mess, he smelt of sweat, tears (don't ask), and shame (again, don't ask). On the bright side, the day was practically over. He might as well just head for-.

_*Knock* *knock* *knock*_

Dr. Doofenshmirtz let out a deep sigh. Who the heck could be here at this hour? Then again, who would be knocking at his door of all places?

_"KNOCK* *KNOCK* *KNOCK*_

"I'm coming," Doofenshmirtz said irritably. Today had not been a good day, not good at all.

And right when he opened the door, he realized things were about to get a lot worse.

"Hi Heinz!"

Doofenshmirtz let out a shriek before immediately closing the door...on the intruder's foot.

"...Ow..."

"Go away," Dr. Doofenshmirtz commanded as he began trying to slam the door shut whether it would be the cost of the other's foot or not.

The person in front of him just smiled, although winced in pain. "Aw, Heinz, aren't we all friends," the person seemed to pout before letting out a small groan of pain, "Please stop."

"Not until you leave."

"Please, let me in? It'll only be for a moment, trust me!"

Doofenshmirtz's fearful gaze turned into a glare. "Oh really? You mean like the last time?"

"Oh c'mon, last time wasn't that bad. Everything went according to plan, right?"

"...You blew up an institute and killed over half of the people inside."

"...Even better than planned," the person snickered giddishly.

"Look, I've had a really bad day," Dr. Doofenshmirtz said, "So please, go away."

The person huffed. "Fine," the intruder turned away, angrilly, "I guess you really don't want to take over the Tri-State Area."

"Bribing isn't going to work this time," Dr. Doofenshmirtz pointed out.

After a brief pause, the person quickly turned around, grabbed Dr. Doofenshmirtz by the shoulders, and began shaking him rapidly. "Please listen to me! Just for a moment! Please please please please PLEEEEEEEEEEAAAAAAAAASSSSSSS EEEEEE?"

Dr. Doofenshmirtz groaned dizzily. Only Dr. Alice Schnitzel, his former collegue and the said intruder, could be this annoying. Or at least he thought, not having known Applejack well enough as Perry. Dr. Schnitzel was actually the only woman who actually seemed to like him...of course, not romantically. She was also the only woman who he wanted to stay as far away from as possible. How she even found him was a mystery.

She, like Heinz, was an evil scientist, but went after the goal which most villains these days had: to take over the world. Of course, Dr. Schnitzel in particular was known for being rather...mentally disoriented. If Dr. Doofenshmirtz could remember correctly, _he_ was actually more accepted in society than _her_, and that wasn't saying much. The reasons of that being so was that she was completely and utterly insane, even beyond mad scientists standards. In fact, the last time he saw her, she...he didn't even wanna _think_ about that backstory.

The man finally pushed the other off, glaring still. Dr. Schnitzel looked at him pleadingly. "Please, just give me at least five minutes to explain," she begged clapping her hands together, "I would've left you out of this, but I can't do this plan on my own."

Dr. Doofenshmirtz tapped his chin thoughtfully.

"Plus, my robot is kind of driving me crazy," Dr. Schnitzel quickly added nervously, "And I needed to get out of the house."

"...Fine," Dr. Doofenshmirtz said, "But five, and ONLY five, minutes."

Dr. Schnitzel gave a grateful smile before going inside, not even waiting to be welcomed in. Doofenshmirtz rolled his eyes before closing the door and turning to her. It was then that he noticed a bag that she had been carrying on her back. She practically slammed it onto the floor with a loud thud, making Doofenshmirtz wonder what could possibly be in the bag. Dr. Schnitzel snickered once more as Dr. Doofenshmirtz asked, "What the heck is-?"

He was immediately cut off. "My plan," Dr. Schnitzel answered, as the bag began to tear open with a hellish red light glowing at the seams.

_~At...?~_

_"Will you help me?" the voice hissed, more demonically than before._

_Phineas glared at the being, more defiant than last time. And yet, this time, not a word was spoken. The evil shadow that loomed over the red-headed child could already see in his eyes that he would continue to refuse, despite the obvious outcome. Another volt of electricity spread through Phineas' body as the being's eyes lit up like fire. Fresh tears rolled down his eyes as he felt his free-will fading. His mind would soon belong to whatever monster was in front of him. This time, the being's evil grin could be seen through the darkness, gaining complete and utter control of the young boy's mind. And, as the being laughed, suddenly, ever so slowly and painfully..._

_...Phineas gave the same grin._

_Where did we go wrong?_

_What did we do...what the heck, did we do?_

_(~)_

"Ferb? Ferb, wake up."

Ferb flinched in bed vigorously, muttering inaudible words. Phineas had been trying to wake up his brother for about ten minutes. It was late at night, that was for sure, but he knew that Ferb was obviously having a nightmare. Perry was by Ferb's side, equally worried. He gave the boy a nuzzle, trying to wake him up. It worked.

Ferb's eyes shot open, breathing heavily as he turned to see Phineas and Perry, staring at him with worried gazes. "Ferb," Phineas said, "Are you okay?"

Ferb sat up in his bed, rubbing his forehead as he nodded. Phineas sat beside his brother, putting a hand on his shoulder. "Ferb...remember this morning," Phineas asked, "When I said you were acting weird?"

Ferb nodded again.

"Is there something wrong," Phineas asked, "You've had nightmares before but you've never reacted the way you did tonight."

Ferb sighed. "...I've been having this dream," Ferb paused, "This nightmare, for a while now...since the middle of July, actually."

Phineas blinked, surprised that he never noticed before. "Was it about...your..."

"No," Ferb answered, "It wasn't about my mum."

"Oh," Phineas said softly.

Perry looked up at Ferb, tilting his head in confusion. He and Phineas both had the same question.

"What was it about then," Phineas asked.

Ferb didn't answer at first. In all honesty, he didn't want to. But had he not, Phineas would've been more worried, along with Perry and everyone else if they knew he had been getting these nightmares. He turned to Phineas, making complete eye contact with the other.

"It was about...you..."

**A/N:**

**And we end on a cliffhanger because it's late! :3**

**The next chapter will be longer, I promise!**

**Anyways, reviews! PLEEEEEEAAAAAAASSSSSSEEEEEE! Yes.**


	9. UNDERGOING A REWRITE!

**I...feel like an idiot. :(**

**I'm rewriting this, only because I have no idea where to go for this version. I don't want to give up on this story, though, so rewriting it seemed like the best option.**

**All of you followers, reviewers, or simply readers of this...I am so, so, so, so, sorry for the long hiatus! I promise, the new version of this will be better!**

**The story will be posted as soon as possible. Thank you all for your patience...you can hate me if you want. I'm being totally serious here. I feel TERRIBLE! D':**

**So, keep an eye out for the rewrite of "Ferb's Goodbye", unless you un-followed this by now.**

**Thank you for reading. Have a nice day, and please don't come to my house and burn me alive.**

**GTS signing off**


End file.
